


Irreplaceable || Prompt #12

by stylesgryles



Series: Super-duper prompts [12]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Adoption, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family, Growing Old, M/M, Surrogacy, kids fic, slef concious
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-09
Updated: 2015-03-09
Packaged: 2018-03-17 03:28:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3513599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stylesgryles/pseuds/stylesgryles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Otwarta skrzynka *-* Poproszę Larry’ego. To może tak: Harry i Lou są małżeństwem z trójką dzieci. Oboje zbliżają się do 40 i Louis czuje się coraz bardziej niepewnie ze swoim ciałem, zwłaszcza, gdy Haz zaprzyjaźnia się z młodym korepetytorem ich najstarszej córki. Oczywiście nie ma powodów do zazdrości, bo Harry wciąż go kocha i uważa za atrakcyjnego. Dużo fluffu no i może jakiś pełen uczuć seks na końcu..? Dziękuję i achh.. nie mogę się już doczekać! x</p>
            </blockquote>





	Irreplaceable || Prompt #12

**Author's Note:**

> ❤MOŻECIE WYSYŁAĆ MI PROPOZYCJE PROMPTÓW!!! SKRZYNKA OTWARTA! STARAM SIĘ REALIZOWAĆ KAŻDY POMYSŁ!!! ❤

-Tato! Tatusiu! Wstawajcie! -Krzyczał mały Jaden.

Harry powoli otworzył oczy, przeczesał dłonią włosy i uśmiechnął się do synka.

-J słońce, coś się stało? -Zapytał chłopca.

-Popats! -Chłopczyk trzymał w ręku ząb. -Musę wsadzić go pod poduskę! -Cieszył się.

-Jasne, że musisz, ale to bardzo szybko, bo wróżka nie może czekać! -Zachęcił chłopca.

Jaden wybiegł z sypialni jego rodziców i pobiegł do swojego pokoju. Louis przewrócił się na bok i objął Harry'ego w pasie.

-Kolejny ząb? -Zapytał leniwie.

-Mhm. Znowu go nie zrozumiem. -Zaśmiał się Harry. Jaden uroczo seplenił kiedy wypadały mu pierwsze zęby.

-Idziesz dzisiaj do biura? -Zapytał szatyn.

-Tak, ale może uda mi się wcześniej wrócić. Dzisiaj przychodzi do nas ten chłopak, pamiętasz? 

-Do Lisy? To już dzisiaj? -Zdziwił się starszy.

-Pisałem z nim, zapytał czy może przyjść dzień wcześniej. Całkiem miły chłopak. Zgodziłem się. -Wyjaśnił Harry.

-Oh. W porządku. -Louis puścił swojego męża i zaczął wstawać z łóżka.-Kawy?

-Tak, tak. -Odpowiedział pospiesznie młodszy, sięgając po swój telefon z szafki.

*******

Idąc korytarzem Louis spojrzał na przymknięte drzwi pokoju dziewczynek. Starsza Lisa i młodsza Cayla. Nadal słodko spały w swoich łóżkach. Był weekend, więc dzieci nie musiały iść do szkoły. 

Harry i Louis byli małżeństwem już on dwunastu lat. Siedem lat temu zdecydowali się na wynajęcie surogatki, która urodziła dla nich Lisę. Pięć lat temu zaadoptowali chłopca, Jadena. Jego rodzice oddali go, nie podając swoich nazwisk. Kilka miesięcy po adopcji chłopca, zdecydowali się na drugą surogatkę, która urodziłaim Caylę. 

Harry pracował w dużej firmie, a Louis był pisarzem. Miał elastyczny czas pracy, co pozwalało mu na zajmowanie się dziećmi.

W przedpokoju stało duże lustro, Louis zatrzymał się przed nim na chwilę. Jego twarz nie była już taka młoda jak kiedyś, widać było pierwsze zmarszczki i siwe włosy. Louis uniósł swoją koszulkę, mimo tego, że starał się o siebie dbać, to nie mógł nic poradzić na to, że jego brzuch nie wyglądał, tak jakby tego chciał.

Musiał pogodzić się z tym, że w zeszłym roku skończył czterdzieści lat. Jego trzy ukochane aniołki były czymś co wynagradzało mu brak młodości.

*******

Lisa miała problemy z matematyką, oboje, Harry i Louis, postanowili zadzwonić po korepetytora. Znaleźli młodego studenta, który, jak twierdził, miał doświadczenie z dziećmi w jej wieku. 

Anthony miał odwiedzić ich już dzisiaj. Harry wrócił wcześniej z pracy, zdążyli zjeść wspólny obiad zanim student się pojawił.

Dziewczynka początkowo bardzo się wstydziła, ale zgodziła się zaprowadzić młodego blondyna do swojego pokoju.

Cayla i Jaden oglądali bajki, podczas gdy Harry i Louis sprzątali w kuchni.

-Wydaje się być dobrym nauczycielem. -Przyznał Harry.

-To już zostawmy do oceny Li. 

-Jest bardzo młody jak na trzeci rok studiów. 

-Rozmawiałeś z nim? -Zdziwił się Louis.

-Przez chwilę, ma dwadzieścia lat. -Harry wzruszył ramionami.

-Och. -Westchnął Louis i starał się zignorować dziwne uczucie w jego brzuchu.

***

Minął miesiąc od kiedy Anthony uczył dziewczynkę. Jej oceny naprawdę się poprawiły, a rodzice byli z niej dumni.

Tamtego dnia Harry i Louis siedzieli w salonie, korzystali z tego, że Cayla i Jaden śpią, a Lisa znów ma korepetycje.

-Pójdę zobaczyć jak im idzie. -Harry wstał z kanapy.

Nie wracał przez prawie dwadzieścia minut. Louis postanowił sprawdzić co go tam trzyma. Nie spodziewał się zobaczyć swojego męża śmiejącego się głośno z młodym chłopakiem. Widział jak Harry trzyma swoją dłoń na udzie blondyna. Louis przełknął głośno ślinę i zszedł na dół.

Nie dziwi się, że Harry flirtuje z młodszymi. On już nie wygląda tak jak kiedyś, może po prostu mu się znudził...

Problem w tym, że on nie znudził się Harrym i nie da sobie bez niego rady.

***

-Wróciłem! -Zawołał Harry.

-Tata! -Zawołały dzieci, biegnąc w stronę drzwi. Mężczyzna przytulił każde z osobna i wszedł do kuchni, kładąc na stole torbę z zakupami.

-Wiesz kogo dzisiaj spotkałem?

-Mmm? -Zaciekawił się Louis.

-Anthony był w sklepie, wracał z joggingu. 

-Och. -Louis momentalnie posmutniał.

-Może zaprosilibyśmy go kiedyś na obiad? Mieszka sam.

-Opowiadał ci o tym?

-Rozmawialiśmy chwilę. -Przyznał młodszy.

-Możesz go zaprosić, zjem na mieście. -Oznajmił Louis.

-Co? -Harry uniósł brwi.

-Co co? 

-O co ci chodzi Louis?

-O nic.

-Nie zachowuj się jak dziecko.

-Nie mam zamiaru Harry. -Powiedział i wyszedł z kuchni.

***

Resztę dnia Louis przesiedział w bawialni z dziećmi. Przy nich mógł na chwilę przestać myśleć o tym, że jego mąż ogląda się za młodszymi, bo on przestał mu wystarczać.

Wieczorem wszedł do łazienki i zaczął myć zęby, kiedy usłyszał przekręcającą się klamkę.

-Louis? Musimy porozmawiać. -Powiedział poważnym głosem lokaty.

Serce Louisa podskoczyło mu do gardła. Nie chciał wiedzieć, co Harry ma mu właśnie zamiar przekazać. Bał się.

-Czy-czy ty... czy ty jesteś zazdrosny?

-Słucham? -Powiedział Louis, wyjmując szczoteczkę do zębów z ust.

-Dziwnie się dzisiaj zachowywałeś, jak zwykle kiedy mówię o-

-Anthonym?

-Louis...

-Harry rozumiem, Anthony, Anthony to, to naprawdę, umm, młody, mądry chłopak. -Mówił ciężko. Wiedział, że to właśnie ta rozmowa, ta rozmowa, której tak bardzo się bał.

-O czym ty mówisz Louis?

-Po prostu to powiedz Harry. -Jego głos się załamał.

-Louis boże! Czy ty? Co ty sobie pomyślałeś? -Harry zaczął panikować.

-Czy ja ci już nie wystarczam? Nie podobam ci się Harry? -Zapytał słabo.

-Co? Louis nie mówisz chyba poważnie, nie myślisz, że-

-Harry ja sam nie wiem co mam myśleć. Po prostu widzę  jak o nim mówisz, jak się z nim śmiejesz, pamiętasz kiedy się ostatnio kochaliśmy? No właśnie, ja też nie. Rozumiem, że nie wyglądam tak jak kiedyś, ale nie mam na to wpływu Harry. -Łzy ściekały już po jego policzkach.

-Louis kochanie, tak bardzo przepraszam, nie chciałem, żebyś się tak poczuł. Boże nigdy bym ci tego nie zrobił. -Harry objął go mocno i pozwolił mu wtulić się w swoje ramiona. -Kocham cę nad życie, nikogo innego, Anthony to materiał na przyjaciela, Lou. Jesteś dla mnie niezastąpiony, nie mógłbym bez ciebie żyć. -Mówił patrząc w niebieskie oczy szatyna.

-Przepraszam Harry. 

-Nie masz mnie za co przepraszać Louis. Pamiętaj, że nigdy, przenigdy nie patrzyłem na kogokolwiek w taki sposób, w jaki patrzę na ciebie. Nie przeszkadza mi to, że nie jesteśmy już dwudziestolatkami.

-Kocham cię Harry.

-Ja ciebie Louis.

Kiedy wszystko było już wyjaśnione, oboje weszli pod prysznic. Kochali się długo, po raz pierwszy od kilku tygodni, podczas których nie mieli dla siebie czasu. Ich ciała poruszały się w jednym rytmie, dopełniając się jak dwa kawałki puzzli. Byli pewni swojej miłości i tego, że tak jak przysięgali, zostaną przy sobie, aż do śmierci.


End file.
